A continuous high-flow oxygen supply is critical for torch glass artists who use surface mix glass torches. Surface mix glass torches mix propane and oxygen creating a controlled flame in the temperature range of approximately 2,500 and 3,000 Fahrenheit. Glass torches typically need a constant supply of fairly pure oxygen (90-95% pure) at 20 to 30 pounds per square inch (psi) depending upon the model of the glass torch. Larger torches may consume 15 to 25 liters per minute (lpm) of oxygen at that pressure. Oxygen generators (also known as oxygen concentrators) on the market fail to provide the necessary pressure and/or volume required by larger glass torches used for working with large borosilicate glass (“boro”) pieces. Only very expensive larger systems (such as systems for hospitals and universities) provide the necessary pressure and/or volume of oxygen for working with large borosilicate glass pieces with larger glass torches.
Torch glass artists rely upon gas distributors who rent “K-tanks” of oxygen. These K-tanks can be returned for refills when needed. A full K-tank contains oxygen pressurized to 2,200 psi and needs a regulator to reduce the pressure to a desired pressure (e.g., 30 psi). A glass torch artist may utilize an entire K-tank of oxygen within a day or even a few hours depending on a particular project which the artist is working on. Relying on K-tanks is expensive. Other problems associated with bottled gas include transport and storage hazards, availability, waiting for tank delivery, running out of oxygen mid-project, or dangers associated with changing oxygen tanks mid-project.
Currently there is no cost efficient oxygen generator system capable of producing a constant source of oxygen for use at sufficient oxygen flow and pressure; additionally, there are no oxygen generating systems which can be used with nominal 110 volt outlets without overloading a residential circuit breaker. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method, apparatus, and system which address the above-referenced problems.